1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a switch and more particularly to new and useful improvements in a switch adapted for use in various electric and electronics appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Switches consisting of a pair of elongated leaf springs having contacts at the ends thereof are well known and widely used in various types of relays. The leaf springs of these switches are generally supported at a base in a cantilever fashion in spaced and parallel relationship, and provided with the contacts and terminals at the both ends thereof.
Conventionally, in switches of this kind, the contacts of the switches are liable to be erroneously contacted by vibration, shock and oscillation exerted from outside, because the leaf springs are extended from the base at at considerable length in a cantilever fashion and clearance between the contacts at the ends of the leaf springs is narrow. Also, lead wires are somewhat difficult to be connected to the terminals, because the terminals are extended from the base in the one direction superposing one over another.